FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a musician's pick for playing a stringed instrument. In particular, the subject invention directs itself to a musician's pick having a grip portion and a pick portion angularly oriented each with respect to the other. More in particular, this invention pertains to a musician's pick of predetermined size to allow comfortable interfacing of the user's thumb and forefinger on opposing surfaces of the grip portion of the pick. Still further, this invention relates to a musician's pick where the pick portion includes a predetermined length to optimize the depth beneath the strings being played while allowing the user to maintain a comfortable positional relation with respect to the stringed instrument. Still further, this invention pertains to a musician's pick having both a pick portion and a grip portion interfaced by an intermediate section defining a pair of shoulders which provide stops for the musician's forefinger and thumb.